When the sun sets
by Rippertish
Summary: Giles and Buffy are patrolling together. Something happens... Things will never be the same.
1. Do something

**Title:** When the sun set - chapter 1 (Do something!)

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still do not own Buffy TVS and its characters. I make no profit out of this... _bummer_.

**Summary:** Giles get hurt really badly... no more description, read it to find out. ;)

**A/N:**Hi guys... It's been ages since I last post a new fiction. I missed it though. I've been with this fiction lurking in my mind for about a year now and I decided to put it on the 'paper'. I hope you guys enjoy it. It will have a bit more of a plot in contrast to my usual quick romantic and erotic fics. Hihi It's a change and a new walk through the angst ground. Don't worry if you like my usual writing (which makes me indescribably happy) because it is still me and the happy ending is always at an arm's length. :)

A/N2: HUGE thanks to michiefmagnet for the beta and motivation. :)

* * *

After Riley had left, Watcher and Slayer had grown closer again and once in a while Giles would join Buffy in her patrol.

The night started like any other. Giles loaded the car with their weapon bag, while Buffy filled her pockets with stakes. Giles' pockets were also filled with holy water and crosses. Tonight they had a bit of extra enforcement, as Spike had joined them for a bit of 'fun'. The blond vampire had been doing this 'heroic act', as he called it, once in awhile these days. Since Spike had got The Initiative's chip implanted in his head preventing him from hurting humans, he had settled for hitting demons and vampires instead.

It was natural that after years performing that same nightly ritual, things had become predictable and almost automatic for Slayer and Watcher. They would chat in the middle of their battle and even Giles would risk the occasional mocking of their enemies.

That was probably the reason they had missed out on the particularly nasty vampire that would never again leave Buffy's mind.

The blue-ish spiky haired vampire came out of nowhere to round-kick Giles, making him drop his sword onto the humid cemetery's ground. Taking advantage of the fact that the Slayer and her blond undead ally were busy in their own fight, the newly risen vampire took Giles' sword in his agile hands and cornered the unarmed Watcher with quick precision. Giles stumbled backwards while trying to reach in his jacket pockets for his remaining Vampire repellents.

Giles' attacker made a swift move and lunged over the British man mortally. Giles gasped when he felt the cold metal of his loyal sword breaking through his flesh. The vampire's face was mere inches from his and green eyes met yellow ones. The Blue haired dead man smirked in evil satisfaction.

Giles lowed his head in slow motion to see the sword buried in his own chest.

"Buffy," Giles gasped out.

The Slayer had finally finished playing with her rival and turned at the unusual way her named was uttered. Her eyes widened, seeing the vampire over her Watcher.

In an uncaring and rough act, the vampire removed the sword from Giles' chest and turned to face the Slayer. However, he barely had time to steady himself when he felt a wooden stake been buried right into his heart. Dust coiled by the Slayer's feet.

Buffy ran over to Giles, dropping onto her knees as he now lay flat on the floor. She noticed how pale his face was and how much blood was pouring from his chest, colouring his white shirt in vivid dark red.

"Giles," she said in a desperate tone.

Buffy lifted his head and upper body and rested him in her embrace.

"Giles!" she called again more fiercely.

Giles opened his eyes halfway to her. "You all right?" he mumbled out.

"Me?" Buffy asked exasperated. "God, Giles, you are hurt. It looks really, really bad."

Giles blinked slowly, struggling to see her face clearer. He now started to feel a stinging pain in his chest. His breath became more laboured and his heart beat felt like a slowing tud-tud over his temple. He shivered at feeling a cold chill run down his body and his eyes closed again.

"Giles!" Buffy called him while she applied pressure with her hands over his injured chest.

"Giles! Stay with me!" she shouted.

Giles coughed feeling his breathing become even more difficult. He tried to open his eyes but something seemed to hold his eyelids down. It was as if they weighed tons. They were never that heavy before he thought.

'Am I about to faint?'... 'Am I dying?'... he conjured somehow.

He wasn't suppose to die. He had so many things he craved to say to his Slayer before his life ended. So many trapped feelings. They were getting along so well lately, he had never been so close to telling her the truth as the last few days.

And... What about the so-called 'last words' a man was supposed to have before dying?

He tried again to open his eyes but was unsuccessful. He tried to move his mouth, voice his words, but they didn't come. He felt miserably helpless. He felt her tears falling on his face and her shouts of his name becoming each time further away, muffled and distorted.

Buffy turned her attention to Spike. Her vision was blurred by her tears.

"Do something! He's dying!" she shouted.

Spike was quiet all along, frozen in place. He had forgotten how horrible and scary the pain of death and loss could be. He saw the despair in her eyes and the life leaving Giles' body. He stepped forward slowly.

"Do something ple-ase," she repeated between sobs before turning her face to Giles again, "Giles... Don't die."

Spike crouched down by her side quietly.

Buffy chanted Giles' name and rocked him in her arms.

The former evil vampire placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Do something," she repeated over and over, pleading to Spike as if she were begging a doctor to play God, perform a miracle, to save Giles.

Spike took Giles' wrist in his hand and felt his pulse getting weaker and weaker.

"He's dying," Buffy said, feeling the faint wheezing breath leaving Giles' chest.

"Sorry," Spike whispered genuinely.

Buffy startled Spike with her sudden outburst. "Turn him!" she shouted as if struck by a huge unexpected realization.

"What?" Spike asked in total shock removing his hands from her shoulder and dropping Giles' hand.

Buffy grabbed him by the front of his shirt bringing him down anxiously, "Please, turn him into a vampire." She sobbed again, "I can't lose him, Spike... I can't lose him."

Spike could see the strong flame of hope igniting in her eyes. But it was all a mere illusion, "Slayer, he won't be Giles after that, you know better than anyone," Spike reasoned.

"Just do it!" her voice took a dangerous demanding tone, her hand found a stake and placed it over his heart.

"Did you forget about this sodding chip? I can't bite him!" he shouted desperately and met her eyes.

"Please," she begged again. The hand she held the stake trembled and she helplessly lowered it, dropping the stake and gripping Giles' body tighter.

"Giles, Giles!" she called when she noticed he had stopped breathing. "Giles!"

For some reason, the pain that Spike felt at that moment was unlike any other he had felt in a long time. Not even the deadly pain caused by his chip had been that overwhelming. A lost feeling crept up, eating at him while Buffy's tears slipped down her face. Giles' immobile body before him also stirred unfamiliar sad feelings and something happened before Spike could actually have a chance to analyse his reactions.

His external appearance changed as with a growl he put his game face on. Wasting no time, he lowered his face into Giles' neck and opening his jaw wide, he finally sank his teeth deeply. Spike cried in pain but forced himself to lock his lips onto the Watcher's skin and apply suction; they didn't have much time.

Spike groaned when he felt the first gush of warm blood hit his tongue. It tasted marvellous, sinful and maddeningly painful at the same time. The chip produced wave after wave of electrical shock in his brain. Spike gripped the Watcher's head with primal urgency and tilted it even further to allow him greater access, ignoring the Slayer's presence completely.

Buffy watched, dumbfounded at the scene unfolding in front of her. Everything seemed too surreal. She saw Giles' body uncolouring even further. She heard Spike moaning in pleasure, whimpering in pain and also the wet sucking sounds coming from his lips.

After what seemed like forever, Spike surfaced from Giles. There was sweat running down from his temples and his eyes were half closed. He sank his teeth once again but now in the skin of his wrist over his own pulse. He placed his blood dripping wrist over the Watcher's mouth.

Spike tiredly rested his back on the nearby tombstone while feeding Giles.

Spike's head tilted back and his eyes floated closed. His other hand massaged his head trying to soothe the area where the chip was located.

His blood dripped slowly into Giles mouth and Buffy numbly tipped the Watcher's head back to allow the red liquid to flow down his throat. They stayed like that in silent grief and anticipation.

Spike had done everything within his reach to 'save' Giles. He knew this was totally illogical by any terms that made sense, but he really hoped it would work. He sighed into the cool air of the night; he craved for a cigarette.

Suddenly he jumped when he felt Giles' mouth aggressively meet his wrist. Spiked steeled himself to keep his hand in place while his blood started to be violently sucked out of the two tiny little holes.

Buffy was also startled when she'd felt the abrupt movement. She saw Giles' emerald eyes fully open now meeting hers and the uncontrolled need and hunger in them while he struggled to drain Spike's cold blood. Giles' hands lifted and held the vampire's wrist to his mouth as he chewed restlessly on the pale skin, searching for more of this source of 'life'. His eyes never left Buffy's.

Spike swore under his breath in pain at the ferocity of the act but remained immobile.

Buffy's fingers ran gingerly over the Watcher's skin, brushing damp locks of hair away from his forehead. "Shhh... It's ok. It's ok," she kept soothing him with warm words.

Giles face softened at her caresses and his suction became gentle and even. He eventually moaned in pleasure and Spike moaned back instinctively. Along the centuries there had always been a fine line between pain and pleasure in the act they performed now. Giles moved his gaze to his Sire-to-be for a brief moment before returning it to Buffy.

His eyes blinked sleepily and his sucking turned into soft cat-like licks before his eyes closed completely and unconsciousness claimed him.

-.-

End of chapter 1


	2. A taste of your blood

**Title:** When the sun set (chapter 2)

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Rating:** M

**A/N:**Hello! Hello! How have you all been? I'm doing well. The year has been pretty busy so unfortunately I almost haven't had any time for writing. I miss everything though... writing, reading reviews and hearing more about each one of you. I hope you all are still out there doing well... :D

**A/N2:**HUUUUGE thanks to **_mischiefmagnet_** for betaing this chapter. It always amazes me how much better the chapter comes out of her hands. You wouldn't believe! :D

**XXXXX—XX—XXXXXX**

Spike rested his arms on his lap in exhaustion, one hand pressing over his lacerated wrist to staunch the bleeding. He closed his eyes once again and tried to recompose himself. A sepulchral quietness had taken over their surroundings, stretching silently for endless minutes.

As his energy began to restore, Spike turned his head and opened his eyes to see the Slayer still caressing the Watcher's forehead like not a single second had passed since he had closed his eyes. Her expression was unreadable. She seemed spaced out; Spike knew that denial, shock, and hope were among the feelings swimming through her head. It was indeed a great deal of information to process. It had all happened so fast...

"Slayer, a fag," he requested, breaking the silence.

"Hmm, what?" she answered distractedly, without moving her gaze from Giles.

"I need a fag," he repeated.

Buffy finally looked at him blankly.

"Cigarette, inside pocket," he motioned with his head to his jacket.

Buffy glanced at his weak arms dropped on his lap.

"Oh," she said simply, reaching toward the dark garment with one hand and searching his inside pockets. She finally retrieved the packet of cigarettes and placed one between his awaiting lips.

Buffy absently returned her attention to Giles before hearing, "lighter's in the pack."

"Sure," she replied, finding the lighter and lighting his cigarette. Her other hand continued to cradle Giles' head the entire time. Spike puffed on his cigarette while watching her attention leave him again. Buffy surveyed Giles' pockets and found his worn out handkerchief. She molded the cloth between her fingertips and started cleaning her watcher's mouth. She took gentle care to remove any trace of Spike's blood that had stained his lips, cheeks, and chin.

"How long until he...?" she tried to ask; her voice faulting her.

Spike watched the burning tip of his cigarette as if recalling long gone memories. "One or two nights, usually."

Folding the handkerchief slowly, she placed it back in his pocket. Buffy took a deep breath and carried on searching for items in Giles' jacket. She removed the crosses and emptied the tiny bottles of holy water.

"What do we do with him now?" Spike asked. "D'you wanna bury 'im?" he completed with a small chuckle.

Buffy offered him a deadly glare by way of response. "We're taking him to your crypt," she answered firmly, not leaving any room for argument.

"WHAT? My place!" he bit back indignantly. "So, what? I bend to your will, save Camelot, and as a prize I get to nurse King Uther?"

"There's no other option, Spike." she emphasized. "I can't take him back to his flat."

"Hmmph…" Spike snorted. He had to admit she had a point. "Lots of windows there. The newbie would be dust in a jiffy."

**xxxxx**

_Twenty four hours later, in Spike's crypt..._

In the past twenty four hours Buffy had only left Giles' side for a quick shower and a trip to the watcher's flat to get him some clean clothes. Spike had cleaned up Giles and dressed him in the fresh shirt and trousers, unconsciously chosen in dark colors. Yes, much to Spike's disdain he was indeed playing the nurse.

Buffy jumped out of her seat when she heard Giles' groan. In an instant she was by his side watching him with anticipation. Spike also made his way to where Giles rested. Giles wasn't awake yet. In his deep sleep, he murmured indecipherable words. He seemed to be feeling incredible pain, and in no time his head started to thrash from one side to another, restless. Sweat started to form on his brow, wetting his hair.

Buffy looked, puzzled, at Spike. "Is this it? Why is it this painful?" Spike didn't reply. He kept watching the unsettled watcher. "Spike!" Buffy called.

"Don't know. First time I'm seen this crap happening," he answered, intrigued. "Usually," he continued, "they sleep like a log to build up their inhuman power. When they wake up they are strong, hungry, and ready for the hunt. Don't know why he is doing this."

Giles' body continued thrashing on the bed while Buffy found a cool cloth and applied it to his forehead. Buffy kept soothing Giles for long minutes as he twisted restlessly.

One more endless and tiring day passed in which Giles seemed to have made no progress. Buffy was by his side all along. It was heartbreaking to see him this way.

"Did you tell the news to the rest of your little club?" Spike asked from across the room.

"Not yet," Buffy answered in a small voice.

"You know you can't keep this from them, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." She continued in a sorrowful tone. "I just wanna wait until I have more than just this to say to them…" she trailed off.

Suddenly Giles gasped, taking an enormous breath of air into his dormant lungs. Springing up from his prone position, in a quick move he was crouched down on the bed. He looked at Buffy like a scared animal, and when she reached her hand over to touch him he growled aggressively.

"Giles?" she called.

The watcher heard her voice, but made no sign of recognition. He growled again and pounced toward her. Surprised, Buffy didn't manage to react in time. She tangled briefly with the watcher-turned-vampire, falling to the ground as he lashed out, flailing. From the floor where she landed, she saw Spike grabbing Giles from behind and immobilizing him with difficulty.

"Get the chain and cuffs, quick." The blond vampire shouted to Buffy motioning his head to where the strong restraining objects lay on the floor. Buffy collected the items swiftly and returned to Spike's aid. They cuffed Giles to the wall where a hook was already fixed.

Giles thrashed like a wild animal, trapped and cornered. He growled and bared his brand new fangs threateningly.

Spike examined his own arms, finding deep scratch marks carved by Giles' nails. Also, his palm started to bleed profusely from fang marks acquired through his restraint of the newly risen vampire's mouth.

Buffy also showed quite a few scratches of her own. She felt a sting on her neck, and upon touching it she could see the blood on her fingertips; it seemed that Giles had bitten her there at some point in the frenzied struggle. Her gaze flew back to her watcher, regarding him in shock.

His form was familiar, but at the same time so different. Giles' initially innocent black outfit seemed even darker and more appropriate when coupled with the hollowness that gazed out from behind his eyes.

Petrified and disheartened, Buffy turned her back to him and ran out of the crypt.

**xxxxx**

Outside, Spike found Buffy slumped on the ground; it was nighttime again. He made his way over to her, aware of her sobs. Silently, he sat nearby and started to take care of his wounds. Buffy cried for long minutes. When she finally stopped, she met Spike's gaze; her eyes were puffed and wet. They looked at each other and he could see the suffering in her countenance.

"You'd better clean this," he suggested gently, motioning to her neck and offering her the wet cloth.

"It hurts," she said in a low voice, still staring at him.

"I know," he replied, understanding that the pain she referred to wasn't only the physical type. "C'mon, clear this up," he insisted. "It's killing me."

She finally took the piece of cloth and thanked him quietly before placing it over her neck. A few more tears ran down her cheek.

"I think you need some rest. Go home, I'll make sure the watcher doesn't go anywhere." he offered.

Buffy could feel the lack of sleep affect her reflexes and the tiredness take over her body. "Mmm hmm," she voiced.

"C'mon... go," he probed, noticing that she hadn't made any move to leave in spite of her apparent agreement.

Buffy slowly rose to her feet. "What about food? You know... for him?"

"He'll be fine for tonight. Besides, he had a taste of your blood. The Slayer... he might even get by for another night on the strength of that."

"Umm… okay," Buffy answered, looking slightly uncomfortable.

She turned to leave. After three steps, she paused and slowly turned back. "Hey," she called, quietly demanding Spike's attention. He regarded her out of the corner of his eye, acknowledging her with a slight turn of his head. "Thanks," she said.

The blond vampire only nodded before disappearing into his crypt.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** Yay! I hope you liked the chapter. Drama I know... But you know me, there's always a B/G happy ending in sight.

**A/N2:** Did I already thanked my Super Beta lady mischiefmagnet? I could never thank her enough. :)


	3. You're not a werewolf

**Title:** When the sun sets (chapter 3)

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Rating:** M

**A/N: **Hi! Is anybody still out there? I hope so!

Back inside his crypt, Spike was greeted by a howling and agitated  
Giles. He was crouched on the floor, near where his chains were attached, his fangs bare and his eyes were no long dark green; they were vivid yellow now. The ex watcher had definitely become a famish savage vampire. Which meant that Spikes and Buffy's efforts to turn him while his life left his body had technically been successful.  
However, to Spike, something seemed very wrong in this picture.

He watched Giles from the entrance, the sound of dragging chains and growls filling the room.  
Spike moved slowly towards him, seemed puzzled. Suddenly, Spike made an unexpected move as if to scare the new turned vampire.  
"Boo!" he'd voiced mockingly.

That only caused Giles to lunge forward and became even more aggressive. Giles grunted and sneered at him, causing Spike to stop on his track. A second later, as a different plan sprang to his mind, he lowered his head looking at the ground and lifted the collar of his dark jacket in a calculated and hopefully intimidating manner. When he finally brought his head back up, the blond had his trademark game face on. The face that had caused havoc so many times before.

Yes! It did had the so anticipated effect; Giles stopped and stared at him. As they stared at each other's eyes, Giles retracted, backing up cautiously.

"That's correct, mate, I'll show you who is the boss here." The blond announced with a smirk. Then, he proceeded snarling threateningly.  
With that move he broke the spell and Giles launched forward once again with a growl of his own.

Spike stumbled backwards in surprised but quickly recomposed himself; however, his game face was gone.  
Giles had his chains fully stretched, while fighting to free himself, he roared ferociously at Spike.

"You're lucky your slayer wants you in one piece". Spike said pretending not being intimidated; which he obviously was and Giles could smell it.

Quickly examining the solid chains and the hook firmly attached to the wall with his eyes, Spike couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. Taking one step at a time, he carefully put some distance between him and the infuriated chained vampire.

After a few dragging seconds and finally finding himself on the other side of the room, Spike slumped onto his leather couch. Cringing, he reached for the remote control on coffee table and switched the TV on. Flicking through the channels, he could feel his muscles throbbing in tension; he was knackered. As growls, howls and rasping metal noises showed no signs of relenting, he slid further down on to the sofa and impatiently increased the volume of the TV.

However, after a frustrating half hour of trying to relax and watch his teli; Spike finally gave up. He turned off the TV and hugged his ears. "Oh! For fuck's sake, Watcher. Show me some mercy!" he shouted in a painful tone over all the pandemonium in the room.  
As feared, the plea had no result.  
He finally turned his face to look intensely at Giles, "what's wrong with you?" he asked, equally frustrated and puzzled.

Reaching his limit of distress, he stormed out of his couch knocking the coffee table to the floor on his way to the door.  
"You are a vampire, not a bloody werewolf, you know!" he snarled before stepping outside and slamming the door.

"Brilliant!" he mumbled sarcastically while he hugged his coat to his body and sat on the porch.

It was cold, hard and uninviting and he could still hear the muffled growls from inside. However he decided to wait there, outside, until Giles calmed down.

He lit a cigarette and couldn't help recalling and, in a eerie manner, even wishing the old Giles back... prim and proper... cup of tea... books... threatening to dust him more than often... training with Buffy, getting his butt kicked by her...  
And now? - A _vampire-watcher_ - he chuckled despite himself.

His mind wandered off to Buffy. He sighed sadly, exhaling white smoke. How she had him wrapped around her finger. In the back of his mind, Spike knew well that both of them, together, had a huge battle ahead of them. They had to find out what had gone wrong, find a way to bring Giles back or as close to a Rupert Giles as it was possible down to the unchangeable crude reality. Spike was well aware of this shared responsibility... After all, He was Giles' sire, the one accountable for mentoring him, the one to whom the ex watcher was destined to respect, worship and obey. And as of Buffy; she was not only _**'The**_ _**Slayer'**_... She was and always will be _**'Giles'**_ _**Slayer**_'.

**End of Chapter 3**

_**Rippertish**_


	4. Bathtub payback

**Title:** When the sun set (chapter 4 - Bathtub payback)

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Rating:** M

**A/N:**Thank you so much for the feedback, ladies. They really keep me motivated! :D

* * *

Spike was awakened by a very gloomy looking Slayer. "Hi!" She said in a small voice. From this angle, standing over him, she certainly looked taller than she really was. He forced his eyes fully opened and stirred his body. He realised that he had fallen asleep at the porch of his crypt while waiting for Giles to settle down the night before. "You better get inside," she said "the sun's gonna hit you soon."

Spike slowly rose to his feet, cringing while cracking his neck.

"How's he?" she asked anxiously.

"I had to bloody sleep out here, doesn't it tell you anything?" he huffed, dusting his coat and opening the door to his crypt before stepping inside. "_I'm_ fine, by the way. Thank you for asking."

Buffy followed him in, closing the door behind her. When she turned back to Spike, she met him covering his lips with his finger, signing for her to be silent. Her eyes follow his gaze a and she saw Giles lying on the floor near the wall he had been tied up to. He was curled up into a ball and sound sleep from what they could make it.

"You don't want to wake him up," Spike whispered, "irritatingly loud that one."

Buffy watched Giles for a long moment with glazed eyes. Then, she quietly placed her bag on the table. She had a sip of the coffee she had brought with her. Only now, Spike noticed her drink. He also noticed she had a scarf wrapped around her neck, obviously intending to hide Giles' bite mark.

"Talked to the Scooby?" he asked pulling a chair and sitting on it.

Buffy joined him at the table.

"I brought you this," she said removing a blood bag from her bag and placing it in front of him on the table.

He didn't react to it, he just kept looking at her awaiting for her answer to his question.

Her eyes met his and filled with tears.

"I can't. Not now." She finally voiced while her tears started to slip down her cheeks. "I'm not ready for this yet." She broke down and Spike once again held her to him in a soothing manner.

"They can help you. They will have to. Something is wrong. He didn't come back right. He's a total Tasmania Devil. He went mental on us yesterday, freaky clueless. We need help, Pet." He whispered pulling her away just so he could see her face. "Look, _Red_ is really good with her research. I talk to her. I..."

"No!" Buffy interrupted. "Not today," she said resolute. "For now, I just need to make sure they are safe. I'll take care of the rest without their hand".

"So what? You gonna leave the Vamp-watcher plasted to my wall?" He whispered exasperated, making a strong effort to keep his voice low.

"Of course not," she whipped her tears away "I've got a plan."

Spike reached for his blood bag and raised one eyebrow indicating he was listening to her.

"Do you remember Willow's ex, Oz?"

"The wimpy werewolf that ran away. Prick. Don't tell me he's back? Didn't make it into Hollywood I wager. Not in hell he'd beat Scott Speedman for the cast of Underworld anyway. Although, I'd be in line to jump Kate Beckinsale's bones myself..."

"Spike!" Buffy glared interrupting his rambling. "Oz's not back. I was thinking more about his cage."

"Swap chains for cage, how kinky! I'm in!" he smirked still fidgeting with his blood bag and not opening it.

"I'm serious, Spike."

"Damn right I'm dead serious too. Dead, and, serious. As long as that yob is out of my crypt I'm all ears."

"That's the thing."

"What thing, Slayer?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"The cage where Oz used to lock himself in after Sunnydale High blew up is close by."

"How close?"

"Like, very," she replied.

"You don't possibly mean..." he trailed off, widening his eyes in shock when Buffy nodded and directed her gaze to a door at the room partially hidden by a chest of drawers.

"No... no no no!"

"Yes, and again, no arguing." She grabbed the intact blood bag from his hand and reaching for a drinking straw on the table, she punched a hole on it for him.

"Bloody hell Slayer. Just because he tied me up to that sodding bath of his, doesn't mean I'm thrilled to have him as a guest."

"You seem to forget you are his Sire." she said pointedly giving the ready to consume blood bag back to him.

"Again, had little choice in that one. Didn't I," he retorted before bitting the drinking straw and snacking on his favourite take out.

Buffy left the table and walked towards the mysterious door. Slowly, to avoid making loud noises, she dragged the chest of drawers to the side, unblocking the passage.

"I never thought 'bout checking this door before," he whispered behind her making her jump slightly. "When I moved in the door was blocked and I figured I had more than enough space. Why bother!" He snorted in irony.

"We used to block it to avoid nosy people," she clarified as she kneeled down, opened the last of the drawers and reached deep inside before rescuing a key. "It obviously worked." She said bluntly after getting back on her feet.

Buffy used the key to unlock the door and carefully opened it. They peered inside into the darkness before Buffy's hand found the lamp switch and the place lit up dimly after been neglected for so many years.

In front of them was a steep, concrete staircase into a cellar. Buffy was the first to cross the threshold and start her decent. Spike followed her with utter curiosity. Who would have imagine his crypt had a basement, 'closer to hell,' he thought.

Reaching the bottom, Buffy tested the second lamp switch and it also worked making the room lit up brighter.

Spike released a brief whistle of appreciation. There it was, the conspicuous cage, once Oz's and soon to be Giles'. It had cylindrical dark metal bars, appeared clean and very solid.

Buffy open the door and stepped in. She walked to the back of the cage, where an opening gave access to a toilet area. She came back and inspected the whole confinement methodically, making sure the place was clean, that there wasn't anything Giles could get himself hurt with and, finally, that there was no way of escaping from it even for someone with superior strength like a vampire.

During a short pause, Spike saw a couple of tears roll down her eyes. Buffy quickly rubbed them off with her hands, "let's get this done with," she declared striding towards the stairs and starting to climb them with determinacy.

_End of chapter 4_

_**Rippertish - If you are enjoying it, check out my other Buffy fics on my profile page! :D**_


End file.
